spiral_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Edge
Edge (also known as Midgar Edge) is a city located on the planet Gaia from Square Enix's Final Fantasy VII. Built over the years in the aftermath of the main game, Edge is pulled into the Spiral not long after the events of Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. Due to the world's crippled economy and the large scale destruction from previous events, Edge is filled with people from various walks of life and wealth statuses, and is also home to many orphans. Edge is built from the ashes of the world's capital, and as such is an energetic but bleak city struggling to lead Gaia into a new era. It is a rough, rugged city, built from materials salvaged from the wreckage of Midgar. Office buildings and apartment complexes do not have very many stories given the lack of proper construction equipment. Built on the outskirts on Sectors 3 and 4 of Midgar, the ruins and the loss they represent is never too far from view. The citizens of Edge suffer from collective trauma and work hard to make it through the day. Board History Shortly after having the entire Lifeforce of the Planet excavated and rained down onto the surface, the WRO increased patrols in the city and have become suspicious of new faces. In addition to check points at the city's entrances, they often stop travelers within the city to check identity cards in an attempt try to prevent Deepground or other antagonistic forces from infiltrating the city. Residents often do not leave the city limits due to an increase of monster attacks. Orphans, refugees, and other destitute individuals must brave the dangers lurking in Midgar ruins to sell salvage to construction crews for money. On Displacement Day, the colorful auras in the sky only filled the residents of Edge with dread. Tensions run high while they wait for the other shoe to drop. Canon History This section covers information that is available to the general population and would be very easy for a Displaced character to find out. **Spoiler Alert: This section will contain story content from the games.** When Midgar was destroyed during Meteorfall, survivors fled to Kalm for refuge. Kalm quickly became overcrowded and a new disease, Geostigma, spread through the refugees. As desperation mounted in the population, a former lieutenant of Shrina's private army, Mutten Kylegate, gathered volunteers to begin construction of a new settlement just east of Midgar using salvage from the wreckage and resources recovered from Shinra warehouses. Shortly after naming the new settlement "Edge", Kylegate was killed and construction continued with resources provided by the WRO from Junon. Eventually, refugees returned to the settlement and began setting up homes and businesses. Construction continued and Edge became a respectable city. With Geostigma still plaguing residents, many homeless orphans lived in the streets of Edge and earned money by scavenging Midgar ruins for scrap metal to sell to construction companies. When three teenagers arrived in Edge and promised these orphans a cure to the Geostigma and a family, the orphans saw no other option but to take their offer. The teenagers brainwashed the children somehow and lead an attack that started in Meteor Square, where they destroyed Meteorfall Monument. The former members of AVALANCHE stopped the terroristic teens, rescued the children, and even lucked into a cure for Geostigma. At least one year after the destruction of Meteorfall Monument, around 1200 people from Junon went missing. These innocent people had been kidnapped and murdered at Mako Reactor 0 in Midgar ruins as former Shinra military faction tried to trigger the end of the world. The people of Edge could hear the screams from the ruins and alerted the WRO, leading to the Battle of Midgar. During this battle, another of the Planet's bio-weapons was created and it drained the Lifestream from the Planet and launched towards space. The WEAPON was destroyed before it could leave the Planet's orbit. The collected Lifestream rained back down onto the Planet and the remains of the Omega WEAPON still hangs in orbit above Midgar. Featured Areas This section covers locations that have been explored by players and proven significant to the board's setting. If an area is not featured here, it does not necessarily mean the area is not available on the world, only that it has not been thoroughly explored yet. Highway Bridge: An elevated highway commissioned by the WRO to help transport resources from Midgar to Edge. Is still under construction with limited sections being used. Meteor Square: The heart of Edge with a round-about for street and foot traffic. In the middle of the square was Meteor Monument, which is currently being repaired. The public space of the Square acts as a promise by its designer to the citizens of Edge that the city is for the people, opposed to Midgar where Shinra's HQ lay at the center of the city. WRO Embassy: A branch office of the WRO to better organize the officers stationed in Edge and Midgar ruins. As an interim government, the office was called an embassy to emphasize that the WRO's control should only be temporary. The bottom floor has recently been converted into holding cells. Warehouse District: These warehouses survived Meteorfall and housed the initial supplies for building the city. The warehouse district is effectively the border between Edge and the lower sections of the Midgar ruins. Government Overview After the attack at Meteor Square, the City Council members resigned and the WRO, with its strangely vast resources and militia, has stepped in as an interim power with the intention of withdrawing influence once proper elections can be held to fill the council again. Elections have been delayed from the Battle of Midgar and a lack of candidates willing to run. The WRO has increased their prescence in Edge further due to the growing city and the fading ruins continuing to be targets for attacks by former Shinra forces and other terrorists. Inhabitants This section covers some of the notable people who live in the city and may appear in threads as NPCs. High Commissioner Magdalena Veselin: High Commissioner Veselin is the highest authority figure at the WRO embassy in Edge (but is not, however, the leader of the WRO). She is a short, red-haired woman with a pleasant disposition. Having grown up in the Midgar slums, she is very eager to see Edge develop a democratic city government and would have run city council herself if she had not already enlisted with the WRO. Minister Alun Hildegard: A older gentleman who had been living in retirement in Costa del Sol after Shinra disbanded his nation's military. He is in charge of the military personnel at the WRO embassy and reports to the High Commissioner. He is very prejudiced against former members of SOLDIER and other superhuman individuals and believes that the world cannot return to normal while they roam free with no oversight: afterall, it is members of SOLDIER that keep trying to end the world. Acceptance Levels This section covers how accepting the inhabitants of the world may view the new people on their world and their magic and technology. Displaced Acceptance: After having strangers enter the city and Midgar ruins and kill thousands of lives, residents of Edge have grown paranoid of strangers. WRO officers will ask for ID at the entrances and exits of the city and stop suspicious people on the streets. Anyone without papers could be detained at the WRO embassy in their holding cells until their identity could be verified. Previously, people without proper ID would be ejected from the city, but if holding cells start filling up, an alternate solution will have to be found. Technology Acceptance: Locals are hungry for new, green technology that could help improve their lives or provide escapism. With the city in a constant state of construction, new technology could easily incorporated in the city infrastructure. Locals may also be interested in personal weapon ownership due to felling like the city could be under attack at any moment. Magic Acceptance: Not only are locals distrustful of people with magical capabilities, but people with superhuman abilities as well. Witnessing these abilities would lead most locals to reporting the individuals to the WRO. See Also *Gaia (Final Fantasy VII) External Links *Edge on Final Fantasy Wikia Category:Starting City Category:Locations Category:Setting